Reincarnation
by jade94
Summary: The company of Thorin Oakenshield remember their past lives in Middle Earth in the modern world. However, they are missing one key member of their company. Their burglar. Does he remember though?
1. Remembering

**Chapter I: Remembering**

Thorin Oakenshield knew who he was. A wealthy business man who successfully turned his grandfather and father's shady business legit. His grandfather was probably rolling around in his grave. They were mob bosses, but when Thorin took over after Thrain disappeared, he made it his life's mission to turn the business legit and cut all ties with the other families, like the Smaugs of Eastern London. He may be legit now, but Erebor Enterprises or EE was a former mob boss business and the police still keep their eye on him.

He was working late in the office when it hit him. A second pair of memories in a far off land, Middle Earth. Only, in this time, he was a king who reclaimed his home. Memories of the quest hit him like a hammer. He was remembering the Battle of the Five Armies when the door to his office opened. In walked Kili, his youngest nephew who was a computer tech for EE. At the moment, Thorin was remembering the younger of his sister sons being struck by an arrow on the battlefield. He remembered both of his nephews dying together, guarding his body.

Kili seemed unsure what was going on and told him he fixed some computer problem in Advertising before he found himself in the arms of he uncle. "Uncle Thorin? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay and I'm glad you're okay too." He was now Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and a businessman.

"There wasn't anything wrong with me," Kili said. He obviously hasn't started remembering his Middle Earth life yet.

"Okay, yes. Um, have a good night then," Thorin said.

"Okay. Good night, uncle," Kili said before leaving his office. Thorin let out a sigh of relief as he watched his alive nephew leave. If Kili was alive, surely Fili was alive as well.

As it turned out, neither of his nephews were next to remember. It was Balin who came into his office while he was working on some paperwork. He began asking cryptic questions as Thorin kept his head down in his papers. When he began asking questions about the mountain, that's when Thorin knew he had Balin back. They hugged and talked for an hour, delving into the scotch that was in Thorin's private office stash. While they were talking, Dwalin came into the room, wondering what the hell was going on. The three of them stared at each other before Balin stood up and walked over to Dwalin. Next thing Thorin knew, they head butted each other. The brothers remembered.

Balin learned his was CFO of Erebor Enterprises. He was Thorin's right hand and adviser for turning the business legit. Dwalin was head of security and Thorin's personal bodyguard. Thrain, Thorin's father had personally hired him when Thorin started at the company. That was five years ago. Thrain had disappeared then, without a trace. His bodyguard, Azog, was suspected, but the police couldn't prove anything.

After Dwalin and Balin reunited, Kili and Fili were next. It was like it clicked in them at the same time like it did all the time with them. Kili was helping Fili with a computer problem when it did. Fili had the sense to close up his office so people couldn't see them cling to each other as they sobbed. As if sensing them remembering, Thorin came to Fili's office to discuss the new energy power source they were working on. Seeing his nephews remembering and then realizing who he was caused a whole new stream of tears.

Next were the three brothers, Ori, Nori and Dori. They were in charge of the entertainment department. They set up banquets, parties and other events that Thorin needed thrown to introduce a new invention or product. Or for his charities he took part in. Kili was down in their department helping them create a web site for their new charity when Ori felt all his memories come out to him at once. Then it was Nori and than Dori who was tasting a wine to serve at a party. Kili had finished something on his iPad and was bringing it over for their approval when he found himself in a trio of brotherly love hug. Ori was praising him being alive, confessing that he saw him fall on the battlefield.

Bofur, Bifur and Bombor were next. The two brothers and cousin ran their own catering business and often worked with Erebor Enterprises when they had parties. Their Middle Earth memories came upon them during a charity banquet. Bifur seemed stunned he could speak and they couldn't shut him up after. Bombor seemed to embrace his slimmer look and Bofur was just happy everyone was alive.

Next were Gloin and Oin. Neither of which worked for Erebor Enterprises, but for Thorin himself. Gloin was Thorin's driver and another bodyguard. He nearly drove off the road when his memories hit him out of the blue. Thorin, Kili and Fili were in the car when it happened. "Gloin, everything all right up there?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, sir. Just thought I saw an Orc in the road," he said. It caused the three of Durin's line to chuckle before going back to their work.

"Well, just run over the next one you see," Thorin said.

"Yes, sire," Gloin said before continuing on down the road. His brother Oin was not far behind him. Oin was the Oakenshield family doctor. Thorin's personal physician and medical advisor. Kili had taken a spill at EE and Oin was treating his sprained ankle when his Middle Earth memories came back to him. Kili let out a yelp when Oin grabbed a hold of his ankle too hard.

"Sorry, Kili," Oin said. He finished wrapping it as Kili looked over at his brother.

"You having a flashback of some sorts, Oin?" Fili asked.

"Uh," Oin started before gesturing to his deaf ear causing the two brothers to burst out laughing.

After all the company got their Middle Earth memories back, Thorin held a meeting in his office. He had the doors locked and the blinds closed.

"So, now that everyone's got their Middle Earth memories, now what?" he asked leaning on his desk in his study.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Kili asked with his ankle propped up.

"Yeah. The company's not complete. We're missing our burglar," Fili said. It was then everyone realized they were right. The company was not complete until Bilbo and even Gandalf was with them.

"Do you think they have their memories?" Oin asked.

"Well, we could see if Gandalf has his," Thorin said. "He sits on the Erebor Enterprises board."

"That's right, Dwalin said.

"Maybe he's behind this whole thing," Nori said.

"And he can tell us where Bilbo is," Ori said.

"Maybe," Dori added.

Meanwhile, on the river Thames...

Detective Inspector Bilbo Baggins walked down the dock to the body underneath the blue sheet. His partner, Legolas Greenleaf, a few steps behind him. The two of them were recently partnered together by their chief captain, Elrond. They've only been partners for five months, but they've managed to get a feel for each other. "What have we got, gentlemen?" Bilbo asked the crime scene people.

"A floater," the ME said.

"Nice wording, Dr. Radaghast," Legolas said.

"Thanks," the good medical examiner said. "Victim is a while male, black hair, but that's about it." He pulled the sheet back to reveal the victim. "No identification yet," he said, but Bilbo recognized him.

"No need. I know who that is," he said.

"Who?" Legolas asked.

"It's Thrain Oakenshield," he said.

"Thorin's dad?" Radaghast asked.

"Yeah," Bilbo said.

"Wait, isn't Thrain Oakenshield that mafia boss who disappeared five years ago?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah. His son took over the business. Turned it legit," Will, the ME assistant said.

"I think they're planning on making some new body armor for us guys in the field," Tom, a uniform said.

"Much nicer and safer then what we lot wear now," Bert said.

"Hey, Bilbo, don't you know the son, Thorin?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I do," Bilbo said. "Oh, this isn't going to be good."

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Because I dated the son," Bilbo said.

"Oh, I didn't realize..."

"Probably should of told you that from day one," Bilbo said. "Do we have a time of death?" he asked.

"See, that's where it gets interesting," Radaghast said. "I tried getting a liver temp, but the reading was too cold for it to even register."

"What are your thoughts?" Legolas asked.

"If I had to guess, someone put this fellow on ice after they killed him four years ago and then took him out of the freezer he was in and dumped him in the river. River temp is below freezing, so at first I thought it was from the river, but even the river isn't cold enough to freeze some one solid. I'll know more once he thaws out."

"Yeah, we should wait to get the family to make the official id after he thaws out. How long til you think he'll be thawed out?" Bilbo asked.

"At least a couple of hours," he said. "I'll get him under some heat lamps to speed it up," he added.

"Anything on him, besides his clothes?" Legolas asked.

"It looks like he's got some hair in his clenched hand, but being in the water may have compromised the DNA. I'll know more..."

"When he thaws out," Bilbo and Legolas said together.

"So where to next?" Legolas asked his partner.

"Erebor Enterprises to notify the family," Bilbo said.

"That'll be quite the reunion. Legolas, make sure you take pictures. Been over a year since Bilbo and Thorin seen each other," Bert said causing the two uniforms to chuckle.

"You guys are regular comedians, you know that?" Bilbo asked. "Let's go, Legs," he said to his partner.

**End of Chapter I**

Notes: Will be awhile until Bilbo remembers who he is. He will remember, but it will take some time. Next up, Thorin lays his eyes on his Hobbit, whom he had just a year ago had been dating for three years.


	2. A Murder Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit. It belongs to Tolkein and any movie things related to Peter Jackson. **

**Chapter II: A Murder Case**

Bilbo sighed as he made the turn toward Erebor Enterprises. Legolas had been sitting in the passenger seat, not saying anything, like a good partner. He was itching to though. "Are you going to say something?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"You've been dying to ask questions since we got in the car," Bilbo said.

"How long did you and Thorin date?" Legolas asked.

"Four years. And he called it courting," Bilbo said.

"Really?"

"Thorin was very old school," Bilbo said with a smile. "It was what I liked about him."

"Did you guys have sex? Oh, no, I shouldn't ask that," his partner said causing Bilbo to chuckle.

"No, it's okay. Yes, we did, by the way," Bilbo said causing Legolas to chuckle.

"Was it good?" Legolas asked.

"It was fantastic. I had fun with Thorin."

"So why did you break up?"

"My job," Bilbo said. "Our relationship was outed to the public. Even though his business was legit by then, all people saw was that he was the son a mafia boss who went missing. He was the replacement for the Oakenshield crime family."

"But.." Legolas started to say.

"Police commissioner didn't like the idea of one of his detective inspectors in a relationship with a mafia boss."

"But..." Legolas started to say again, but Bilbo beat him to the punch.

"Yes, but as long as there was a possibility that Thrain was still alive, he didn't want to risk it. I told Thorin this and he said he didn't want my career to suffer, so we broke up amicably."

"Yet, you haven't seen each other in a year," Legolas said. Bilbo shrugged. "Where did you guys meet?"

"In the village Shire," Bilbo said. "I have a holiday/weekend cottage I inherited there and his is across from mine. We ran into each other in the grocery store in the village. We hit it off. The reason my boss didn't find out about us until a year ago was because we never went out in public in London. We were always out in public in Shire. A couple of restaurants catered to the Oakenshields there."

"Do you still love him?" Legolas asked.

"I still have feelings for the man," Bilbo said.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," his partner said.

"I didn't want to break up with him. Thorin was the longest relationship I had since college. I did love him. I still do," Bilbo said.

"So, this is going to be interesting when we meet him to tell him we may have found his father dead in the river."

"Yes. Yes, it is," Bilbo said.

Gandalf Grey, board member and former wizard of Middle Earth, walked into Thorin Oakenshield's office like he had a secret to tell. Thorin knew right away this was the Middle Earth Gandalf, but he also had his Modern memories of this Gandalf too. He was a great adviser of the years he made the business legit. Now it made him wonder when he remembered his Middle Earth memories, but then again, this was Gandalf. It was possible he had his Middle Earth memories his whole life. "Gandalf," Thorin said.

"Thorin Oakenshield, how are you this morning?" he asked. Before Thorin could answer him, Gandalf said; "Better yet, how is your memory?"

"It became clear over a month ago," Thorin said causing the board member to chuckle. "How is this possible?"

"Oh, just a little magic in the end," Gandalf said. "How are your modern memories? You still have your memories as Thorin Oakenshield the businessman, right?"

"Those memories were pushed out of the way when the Middle Earth memories came to light."

"But, they're coming back," Kili said coming into the office. "Like I can still solve any computer problem that comes my way. I have a beautiful girlfriend, by the way and I moon light as a DJ at Isen."

"Splendid," Gandalf said. One by one, the dwarves came into Thorin's office. "So, what do you hope I can do for you?"

"We're looking for Bilbo," Bofur said.

"We were hoping you'd know where he is," Ori said.

"Actually, he's here in London. Been keeping tabs on him since I found him. You all should be remembering him soon."

"But we do remember him," Bifur said as clear as day.

"Yes, but the other memories should be coming to light. Especially for Thorin," Gandalf said. The King Under the Mountain was leaning back in his chair before sitting up. "Top right drawer to get it jogging." Thorin pulled out his right hand drawer to find a picture of him and a certain Hobbit in an embrace. From the looks of things, Thorin had a hold of the camera and with his arm stretched out, he snapped the picture. Bilbo was situated in between his legs, both had a smile on his face.

"I'm in a relationship with Bilbo," Thorin said taking the picture out.

"Uh, you were in a relationship with Bilbo."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Because you broke up, a year ago," Fili remembered.

"We did," Thorin said. "It's why I don't have the picture out anymore, but I keep it, because I'm still in love with him."

"The two of you had a beautiful relationship. Well in love with each other, but Bilbo's job in this world wouldn't allow you to be together."

"Why?" Balin asked.

"That will be answered soon. In fact, our Hobbit is on his way here on a professional matter. He needs to talk to you and Dis."

"Me and Dis? Why?"

"I won't spoil everything," Gandalf said. "Now, I must get back to my business. I suggest you all go about your day and watched your Hobbit in his element. Oh, and Dwalin, make sure you give him a hard time about seeing Thorin. You are his bodyguard after all."

"Right," Dwalin said.

Getting into Erebor Enterprises was as easy as making his blueberry scones. Convincing the head of security, Dwalin, to talk to Thorin was going to be harder. He and the Head of Security had always butted heads after he and Thorin had broken up. The second they asked to see Thorin Oakenshield, the security people called him. "Who is this Dwalin character?" Legolas asked.

"Head of Security for Thorin, plus his personal bodyguard," Bilbo said as a tall, bald man with a goatee came out of the elevators. "Dwalin, call off your goons."

"Detective Inspector," Dwalin said, the title rolling off of his tongue before he could catch it. Bilbo was a cop.

"Dwalin," he said.

"You know this guy?" the security guy asked.

"He new?" Bilbo asked. "Pretty sure he is, otherwise you wouldn't be down here."

"You and the boss haven't been a couple for a year, Baggins. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to him," Bilbo said.

"He's very busy. What is this regarding?"

"It's about his father's case, Dwalin. There's been a development, so, I can either talk to him now, or leave and come back with our tactical team for a raid. Shouldn't have a problem getting a warrant."

"Nope," Legolas said. "Real easy. All we would have to say was the name Thorin Oakenshield."

"All right, enough," Dwalin snapped. "Give them passes. I'll take them up myself." Bilbo and Legolas took their passes and put them on as they followed Dwalin to an elevator.

"If Dis is here, she'll need to be there," Bilbo said. Dwalin grumbled as he got out his phone to make the call.

Thorin was fixing his appearance after Dwalin had text him that he was bringing Bilbo up to the office. Fili and Kili had arrived shortly after they had received a text from the security man as well. "Is he here yet?" Kili asked setting up his computer. He and Fili planned to act like they were working to get a glimpse of their burglar.

"No, not yet," Thorin said straightening his tie. "I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?"

"Because you haven't seen him in over a year," Fili said.

"Right," Thorin said before putting his jacket on. "How do I look?" he asked.

"You look fine," a voice said. Thorin turned to see Dis coming into his office. His little sister worked in the Legal Department of EE and sat on the board.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dwalin text me about Bilbo coming here. He needs to talk to both of us," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because the man whom you've told me countless times you loved is walking back into your life after a year apart. I'd take this as a sign to get back together."

"Dis, don't start," he said.

"I blame that boss of his for you two breaking up. Not wanting one of his cop inspectors dating someone who used to be a crime boss. You weren't even a crime boss," she said sitting down. She missed the three stunned looks of her sons and brother. There was a knock on the door and Thorin shook himself out of stupor to answer.

"Enter," he commanded and the door swung open to welcome back his Hobbit.

**End of Chapter II**


	3. Reunion

**Chapter III: Reunion **

Bilbo Baggins was a lot taller now. At least the height of five foot seven, but Thorin still towered over him. 'Good,' Thorin thought. He always liked it that he towered over Bilbo. Memories of him trapping his former lover against a wall or counter began to surface. Memories of their love making began to surface too. After four years, Thorin knew what made Bilbo moan loudest. What his sister said was true when he saw the gun and badge on Bilbo's hip. Dis was the first to greet Bilbo. "Bilbo, it's so good to see you," she said getting up from her seat. She gave Bilbo a hug who returned it. He always did like Thorin's sister. "He has been miserable since you two broke up," she said into Bilbo's ear.

"It's good to see you, too, Dis," Bilbo said with a smile.

"I'm serious, Bilbo. You two right now are like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett," Dis said causing him to chuckle. Legolas thought about it for a while before he spoke up.

"So, that would make you Elizabeth Bennett?" he asked Bilbo. His partner glared at him as Dis chuckled.

"So, what brings you to Erebor?" Dis asked.

"Official business I'm afraid, Dis," he said. "My partner, Inspector Legolas Greenleaf," he said.

"Hi," he said. They all said 'hello' to Legolas before Dis turned to Bilbo.

"We had a development in your father's case," Bilbo said causing Thorin to stand up.

"What development?" he asked.

"Dock workers found a body in the Thames early this morning," Bilbo started.

"No, Bilbo, don't say it," Dis said before Bilbo continued.

"I recognized him as your father, Thrain," Bilbo started and Dis let out a cry, Fili and Kili coming to her side. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"We'll need you to come down to the morgue when you're ready to make the id," Legolas said.

"Whatever you need," Thorin said as his nephews comforted their mother.

Bilbo and Legolas were escorted back down by Dwalin. "Well, that sucked," Legolas said as he and Bilbo handed in their passes.

"Yeah. Give us a call when they're ready to come in," he said to Dwalin who just nodded before heading back up.

The id wasn't all that pleasant for Dis either. When Dr. Radaghast pulled the sheet back, she let out a sob before Thorin gathered her in his arms. "Did my father suffer?" Thorin asked the ME.

"No, it was very quick. I assure you, Mr. Oakenshield," Radaghast said. Thorin nodded before handing Dis to Dwalin. He conversed with the doctor some more, mostly about when he would be able to have his father's body for burial. "A few days, sir," he said.

"Thank you. You have my numbers. Give me a call when your ready to release the body." The ME nodded his understanding and Thorin left the room. He found Bilbo standing against the wall, as if he was waiting for him.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," Bilbo said, "but a part of me knew we weren't going to find him alive." Thorin let out a sigh as he stood against the wall across from Bilbo. "So, this is the part where I have to ask you questions."

"I know. Fire away."

"When was the last time you saw your father?"

"Five years ago before he left on a business trip to America," Thorin said.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to kill your father?" Bilbo asked.

"The other crime families, Smaug specifically. Look, Bilbo, these questions should have been asked five years ago. My dad wasn't alone when he disappeared. You had a suspect."

"I know, Thorin, but Azog was cleared of anything," Bilbo said.

"That's a crock of shit," Thorin said. He was getting frustrated at this Bilbo. He wanted his old Bilbo back. "He's disappeared, too, you know."

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Azog disappeared after you wonderful police cleared him."

"Look, Thorin, I wasn't in charge of your father's case five years ago," Bilbo said.

"But you are now and I'm thankful for that. Not just so that I get to see and talk to you again," he started causing Bilbo to chuckle, "but, I know you will not rest until you find out what happened to my father," he said. Bilbo sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "I didn't get a chance to say this, Bilbo, but you look good."

"You, too, Thorin."

"I've missed you," Thorin said before closing the space between them. Bilbo was trapped between his ex boyfriend and the wall. He couldn't go anywhere as Thorin lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against his cheek.

"Thorin, don't .." he protested trying to pull away from Thorin's touch. His eyes closed as Thorin drew closer to him leaning in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door at the end of the hall burst open and Bilbo shoved Thorin away before turning his head.

"Boss?" Dwalin asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, ready to go," Thorin said looking at Bilbo. "You'll call if there's any developments?" he asked him.

"Yes, I will," Bilbo said before heading in the opposite direction. Thorin sighed as Dwalin came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He'll remember," Dwalin said.

"Yes, but how long until he does?" Thorin asked.

"Maybe Gandalf knows," Dwalin suggested.

"Maybe," Thorin said before following his bodyguard out of the morgue.

Bilbo sat at his desk going over the old case file on Thrain Oakenshield. "Who was the original inspector on the case?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh.." Legolas dragged out before looking at the files. "Oh, it was Dain," he said causing Bilbo to groan. Five years ago, Dain was looking forward to retirement and the Oakenshield case was the last case he worked on.

"Great," he said. "Dain was a decorated inspector. Word gets out he bungled a case, he is not going to be happy."

"You know what he'll say, don't you," Legolas said. " I quote, 'He was only missing back then.', unquote," his partner said.

"I still think the bodyguard had something to with the disappearance."

"And the murder?"

"If I had run the case, I would've looked at the other crime families," Bilbo said. "Smaug, especially."

"Right," Legolas said. Just then, Bilbo's phone went off. He let out a sigh when he saw his caller id. "Old boyfriend?"

"My neighbor. My whole building's been evicted," he said.

"What?"

"The whole building didn't pass it's inspection last month. The old owner is no where to be found and the new one has decided to level the whole building and just make a new one."

"That's great," Legolas said.

"Of offices," Bilbo finished. "I warned the owner about it, but he pushed me aside. Now he's facing many lawsuits. If he ever shows up."

"What about you?"

"I don't need the money."

"What about a place to crash? I got a nice couch you can sleep on," Legolas said.

"Thanks, but I have a cottage in the country I can crash in."

"Oh, that cottage. Doesn't Thorin have one near you?"

"We are neighbors in Shire. His cottage or manor I should say, is in front of mine," Bilbo said.

"What about running into him?"

"Thorin and his family only use Ered Luin during the weekends. Never the week. I move tonight though. Got everything I need to take with me in my Land Rover and the rest in storage until I can find a new flat. I'll be fine, Legolas. No worries, okay."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Legolas said causing Bilbo to sigh.

**End of Chapter III**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter IV: Home Sweet Home**

After deciding to call it a day, Bilbo headed to his packed Land Rover with the case files tuck under his arm. Him and Legolas planned to go talk with Dain tomorrow. For now, they decided to call it a day. They wouldn't know anything more until Dr. Radagast finished the autopsy. Bilbo groaned as he climbed into his car and started the engine. Last time he was at Bag End was during the summer while Thorin and his family were vacationing in Greece. He had already called Mrs. Bracegirdle to have the power to the cottage turned on and he was pretty sure she stocked the pantry when she told him he'd be staying there for a long period of time. Aside from him, she was the only one with a spare key. He'd rather have her with a key than that distant cousin of his, Lobelia.

The drive to Shire was only 45 minutes. He stopped at the store to check on things and was greeted by Mrs. Bracegirdle. Along with the cottage, Bilbo inherited his mother's grocer store that he didn't have the heart to close. He intrusted the general manager, Mrs. Bracegirdle, with his business. Shire was a small village and the townspeople relied on Bag End Grocer for food and supplies. "Bilbo, how are you?" Mrs. Bracegirdle was in her fifties and was like a second mother to Bilbo. He remembered as a boy how he used to help his mother or Mrs. Bracegirdle at the counter. He used to help his mother in the kitchen baking the goodies the store sold in the bakery section. It was how he became such a good cook.

"I'm good, Mrs. Bracegirdle. How was my girl?" he asked.

"Myrtle was such a good girl," she said as Bilbo's Siamese Tabby mix cat came around from behind the counter.

"Oh, there's my girl," Bilbo said leaning down and picking her up. "Were you a good girl?" he asked. After being evicted, he couldn't keep Myrtle in the car or the station, so he had Mrs. Bracegirdle take care of her, keeping her at the store and her house.

"Her stuff is in the back. I'll get it for you," the manager said.

"Thanks," Bilbo said as he situated himself behind the counter. After deciding whether or not to get some goodies, he grabbed a basket and with Myrtle tuck under his arm, he grabbed some cookies, chocolates and a few bottles of wine and some cheese that he knew Bracegirdle wouldn't have put in his pantry. He also grabbed a fresh loaf of bread. When she came back out with Myrtle's things and carrier, Bilbo had everything on the counter for her to ring up.

"Oh, Bilbo. You don't have to pay. You own the store," she said opening the case so he could put Myrtle into the carrier.

"Ring me up, Mrs. Bracegirdle," he said zipping up the case. He bent down onto the floor to put the carrier down and look through the bag to make sure everything of Myrtle's was there. He heard Mrs. Bracegirdle ring up his things and she had everything in a bag when he stood up.

"Your total is twenty eight pounds," she said.

"Really?"

"Really," she said and he swiped his credit card through the machine. He knows that she doesn't always ring him up for everything. "Have a nice night, Bilbo," she said before he gathered his food, wine and cat and headed out.

After another ten minute drive, Bilbo arrived at Bag End cottage. He first took in his groceries and Myrtle. He turned on the lights and put the cat on the floor and the food on the table. "All right, Myrtle. Home sweet home until Daddy finds a flat in London," he said letting her out of her carrier. He headed back out to get his luggage. He grabbed a suitcase and a bag, brought that in and then the few boxes and bags left in his car. He put everything in the cottage, planning to deal with it later. Right now, he was hungry. He was sure that Myrtle was hungry as well. He set about getting himself and his cat some dinner.

Meanwhile, at the Ered Luin Cottage, the Oakenshield family; Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili arrived. Thorin and Dis wanted a quiet place to plan Thrain's funeral. The two of them were in the study while Fili and Kili went up to the room they usually shared. The first thing Kili noticed was the telescope. He remembered it being a birthday gift from Bilbo to watch a meteor shower. "Nice," Fili said putting his bag down. Kili was the first to it and looked through the scope. It was pointed down at a cottage that was behind theirs. "What do you see?"

"Some cottage," Kili said. He changed the view, zooming in on the sign attached to the gate. "Oh, it's Bag End," he said.

"It is?" Fili asked getting up from his bed. "Anyone home?"

"Lights are on, but I can't tell who is .." he trailed when the door opened and he got the shock of his life. "Holy..."

"What, what, what, what?" Fili asked.

"It's Bilbo," Kili said.

"Oh, now I remember. He and Uncle Thorin met in this area because of Bilbo's grocer store in the village."

"I also remember Uncle Thorin borrowing your telescope to spy on Bilbo during and after their relationship." Fili chuckled as he watched Bilbo unpack his car from the window.

"What's he doing?"

"He's unpacking his car. I think he's staying at his cottage."

"What are you two doing?" the deep voice of their uncle asked. They both whirled around with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Boys," Thorin drawled out.

"Bilbo's at Bag End behind us," Kili said. That got Thorin over to the window really quick to look through the telescope. He caught Bilbo going into the house and closing the door.

"I thought he lived in the city," Fili said.

"Call the company," Thorin said.

"But what about Mom? She wanted to be here for the peace and quiet to plan grandfather's funeral," Kili said. Thorin sighed as he watched Bilbo through his kitchen window. From the looks of things, he was making himself supper.

"All right. After the funeral, we'll put a plan together," Thorin said. "Can I borrow this?" he asked of the telescope. Kili put a protective hand over it and stared his uncle down.

"Get your own," he said. Fili chuckled as Thorin left the room sulking.

Back in Bag End, Bilbo was putting the last touches on his pasta dish. He brought his plate over and grabbed his glass of red wine and walked over to his coffee table.

From up in his bedroom, Thorin was watching Bilbo with some binoculars he found in his closet. Bilbo was eating a pasta dish that he recognized. He licked his lips as if he could taste the dish. "What are you doing?" The voice of his sister caused him to whip around in surprise.

"Nothing," he said, putting the binoculars. Dis walked over to him and picked up the binoculars. Before Thorin could protest, she looked out the window with the binoculars and saw Bilbo eating his dinner.

"Oh, Thorin. What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Just put me out of my misery," he said. "I can't stand not being with him anymore."

"Than make your move. There has to be a reason why he's here. He probably doesn't even know that we are here."

"Or he's just ignoring us," Thorin said and Dis chuckled. "I tried to kiss him earlier."

"When?" she asked.

"At the morgue. Dwalin interrupted us."

"I'll shoot him," she said causing her brother to chuckle. "Call him."

"Dwalin?"

"Bilbo. You still have his number, right?"

"The Bag End number, yeah."

"Call him," she insisted setting the binoculars down. "Now, we have a funeral to plan for daddy and you have a relationship to reconcile."

Bilbo was washing his dishes when the land line phone rang. He flicked water off his right hand and picked up the phone. "Bag End," he answered. It was a poorly disguised voice that replied.

"Hello, this is Ered Luin.."

"Thorin," Bilbo said.

"Wha..? How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"We dated for four years. I know the sound of your voice," Bilbo said. Thorin chuckled sending a chill down Bilbo's spine. He had no idea that he was being spied on. Or did he? Bilbo went back to doing his dishes. He can multitask.

**End of Chapter IV**


	5. A Phone Call

**Chapter V: A Phone Call**

"So, what can I do for you?" Bilbo asked.

"Uh, I want to apologize for earlier. You know, for trying to kiss you," Thorin said.

"I was going to let you, you know," Bilbo said putting his last dish on the drying rack. Thorin chuckled as Bilbo unplugged his sink to let out the water. He was always a good at multitasking.

"What brings you to Shire in the middle of a week?" Thorin asked.

"My flat building failed it's inspection last month. Previous owner skipped town and the new owner evicted everyone."

"What?"

"Yeah. There's about a hundred or more of us in the building. He's going to raze the building and build a new one."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Of offices," Bilbo added causing Thorin to groan.

"Damn. Are you going to get a new place?"

"I am, but I'll probably wait until after your father's case is resolved." He started to dry his dishes. "Is there another reason you called?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Thorin said.

"You've talked to me," he said stacking his dishes once they were dry.

"I wanted to see you," Thorin said.

"You've seen me. No doubt you're still seeing me using the telescope I gave Kili to watch the meteor shower on Durin's Day."

"I've been banned from using the telescope. I have binoculars though." Bilbo chuckled before looking out the window, straight up at Thorin's bedroom. Next thing Thorin knew, Bilbo was leering at him playfully. "In my defense, Kili started spying on you first."

"Uh, huh," Bilbo said before moving out of view causing Thorin to groan. "Just for that, I'm not going to let my bedroom window curtain open tonight."

"Oh, no, leave it open, love. Please," Thorin begged causing Bilbo to chuckle. "Look, it seems like fate wants us back together, Bilbo."

"Thorin," Bilbo said. "We can't."

"Yes, we can. I want to show that police commissioner of yours that I am not bad. The vest we're making is nearly complete and at the unveiling, we are going to invite all the police force to see a demonstration. A party for the police."

"How is the vest coming along?"

"It's great. Fili is really dedicated his life into creating it," Thorin said sitting down on a chair. He still had the binoculars in case. "I want to have dinner with you."

"I already ate."

"Not now. I meant, Friday night."

"What about your father's funeral?" Bilbo asked. "The weekend will probably be booked for you."

"Dis wants the funeral here. So, my place, Friday night?"

"Your place will be crowded," Bilbo said. He was right. With the funeral during the weekend, no doubt that the house would be crowded for the wake. The whole company was going to be at the house, plus a whole lot of other people. Ered Luin was the only place big enough for that big of a crowd.

"Your place, then," Thorin said.

"My place?" Bilbo asked. It was a while since Thorin set foot in his cottage. They usually end up having sex when he did.

"Yeah. Cook me something nice. I miss your cooking too," he said.

"My mum always said; 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' She always gave me good advice," he said. Throin chuckled as he heard Bilbo sigh.

"So, what do you say?"

"All right. Dinner, my place," Bilbo said. Thorin did a silent fist pump to celebrate his small victory.

"Six thirty, seven o'clock."

"Okay," Bilbo said causing Thorin to get up from his seat and start dancing. "Thorin, I can feel you dancing over there." The King Under the Mountain stopped his victory dance and stood against the wall.

"Sorry," he apologized. "So, I'll see you on Friday night and if that doesn't work, Saturday night, okay?"

"Okay," Bilbo said. "I'll see you then."

"Perfect," Thorin said before he heard Bilbo hang up on his end.

Meanwhile, Dis was going over pictures of her father when she gasped. New memories began streaming through her. Her two sons, the dwarf princes, Fili and Kili growing up. She put her father's pictures down and hurried to their room. She carefully opened the door and saw they were sleeping. Kili had his laptop open on his stomach as Fili had papers for his new police safety vest on his stomach. Both were lightly snoring, like their uncle and father. She carefully gathered Fili's papers and put them on his bedside table and then saved Kili's work on his laptop before shutting it down. She set it on the bedside table and just sat down to watch her sons sleep. The Middle Earth Dis was in tears as her dead sons were alive and well in front of her. The day she arrived in Erebor was the worst day of her life. Her brother and both of her sons were dead. She was the last surviving member of her family. Kili turned in his sleep, bringing her back to the current time. Her sons were alive, as was her brother. Dis stood up and took the blanket on Kili's bed. She covered him with it and then did the same to Fili. She also gave them each a kiss on their foreheads before leaving the room.

When Fili and Kili came downstairs the next morning, they smelled breakfast. Entering the kitchen, they found a continental breakfast spread out for them. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, muffins and scones. "Wow," Fili said.

"Mum out did herself," Kili said.

"I have a feeling we're going to be having breakfast for lunch," Fili said.

"I heard that," their mother said coming in from the dining room.

"Mum, you're not grief cooking, are you?" Kili asked.

"No. I wanted to have a breakfast ready for my boys." Just then Thorin came in and his eyes widen at the food.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast. Now, everybody grab a plate and come into the dining room."

"The dining room for breakfast?" Thorin asked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked in an authoritative tone.

"No," the three of them said as they each grabbed a plate with each hand.

"Sit at the head of the table, brother," she said to Thorin. They set their plates onto the table and sat at the table. She had orange juice for each one of them and a mug of coffee for Thorin.

"So what prompted you to have breakfast out here?" Thorin asked.

"I had an epiphany last night," Dis said. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Dis? Did your memory get screwy with you last night?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, you have no idea what it is like to wake up in this modern world and, and, and, find out that your sons, whom your brother promised to protect, but they died anyway, are alive and well. And you, you went up and died on me too."

"I'm sorry, Dis," Thorin said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I take cash, jewelry or spa certificates," his little sister said, her sons snickering at that last comment. "Now eat, all three of you. We have a lot of things to do today." The three of them were silent as they began to eat their breakfast. "So, how did your phone call with Bilbo go?" she asked.

"We're having dinner this weekend," Thorin said. "At his place on Friday night or Saturday. Which ever one works for me."

"You'll see him Saturday, for sure," Dis said before going back to her breakfast. Thorin looked over to his nephews who just ate their breakfast in silence.

**End of Chapter V**


	6. The Funeral

**Chapter VI: The Funeral**

By the time the funeral for Thrain Oakenshield came around, Bilbo and Legolas were knee deep in the case. After talking with Dain, they found out that Azog was never dismissed as a suspect. He disappeared after Thrain's case went cold. Bilbo and Legolas found the freezer and storage unit used to store Thrain. Azog has used his mother's maiden name to rent it over the last five years, but they couldn't figure out why he would stop after these years. "Perhaps he was hired as a hitman by a competing family," Legolas said. "You said that Erebor Enterprises was the biggest company owned by a crime boss or former crime boss in Thorin's case."

"Yeah, I did. Thorin made comments a few years ago about Smaug wanting to buy the company from his grandfather before his father took over," Bilbo said.

"Maybe he thought killing Thrain would leave an opening for him to take over," Legolas said.

"Instead Thorin takes over," Bilbo said.

"Your ex boyfriend could be a target for Smaug," Legolas said causing Bilbo to sigh. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to Thrain Oakenshield's funeral."

"I thought it was in Shire."

"The wake is in Shire, the funeral service is at Westminster Abbey. The least we could do is offer some added protection."

"Dwalin's not going to be happy," Legolas said pulling on his coat.

"Tough shit," Bilbo said and they headed out.

Arriving at Westminster Abbey, Bilbo and Legolas ventured in. "Wow, popular guy," Legolas said.

"Let's find a seat," Bilbo said. Just as he said that, Kili came down the aisle and gestured to Bilbo.

"Mum figured you'd stop by. She saved seats," he said before leading the two inspectors to the front of the church. Dis gave them a smile when she saw them and Thorin smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo let Legolas go in first and they sat down. They sat there waiting for the service to start.

"Okay, that is just not hard to miss."

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"He hasn't stopped looking at you since he saw you come into the church."

"I know."

"And you keep looking at him," Legolas said. "I knew it. You still love him."

"Okay, yes, I do. You figured it out," Bilbo said. The bishop came out of the back and proceeded to start the service.

"So, have you run into him since you relocated?" Legolas asked.

"Yes and he's already called too."

"That was quick," his partner quipped.

"We're having dinner Saturday night," Bilbo said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Legolas said.

"Yep." Legolas softly chuckled as they stood for a portion of song.

An hour later, Bilbo and Legolas were following the Oakenshield family as they carried Thrain's coffin to the hearse. Once the coffin was in the hearse, Bilbo scanned the passing vehicles. Bilbo eyed a black Audi as it passed heading right and it turned left. He put his attention back to Dis who pulled Legolas into a hug after he gave her his condolences. Bilbo turned his head back to the road and saw the same black Audi come back onto the street. He saw the back window roll down as it drew near the church and the surviving members of the Oakenshield family. As soon as he saw the automatic weapon point out of the window, he leaped into action. "GUN!" he shouted. Legolas grabbed Dis and pushed her down while Dwalin hauled Fili and Kili down. Bullets hit cars as people screamed while they got out of the way. Bilbo launched himself at Thorin and tackled him to the ground as bullets whizzed past him.

Once the car was by and the bullets stopped, Bilbo and Legolas were up off the ground, drawing their guns. Getting into the street, they proceeded to fire back at the Audi. They shot out the back window before the car careened right, nearly taking out another car. "You get the plate?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah," Legolas said. Thank God for his partner's amazing eyesight and eidetic memory. Bilbo headed back to the hearse which was littered with bullet holes.

"Everyone okay? Nobody's been hit?" he asked.

"We're fine," Thorin said helping his sister to her feet.

"Who would do such a thing?" Dis asked.

"I called it in," Legolas said. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"They're fine," Bilbo said.

Ten minutes later, police and crime scene investigators were combing the scene for evidence. Bilbo and Legolas had given their statements and were sitting the curb. Dis had gone into a panic attack and was taken to the hospital. After Thorin, Fili and Kili gave their statements, they hurried after the ambulance to the hospital. Dwalin was given the task of getting Thrain's body to Shire for the burial at the cemetery ceremony. They would all wait until Dis was released from the hospital. "I think you hit someone in the car," Legolas said.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that if you hadn't shot out the back window."

"So, what next?"

"I'm going to go to Shire for the cemetery burial and the wake," Bilbo said. "You?"

"Uh, my father wants to reconnect with me this weekend. We're going stalking up in Scotland at his estate."

"Have fun," Bilbo said. Legolas chuckled as they stood up.

"You too," his taller partner said.

"At a burial and wake?"

"I meant Saturday night, Bilbo," Legolas said. "Rekindle the magic."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"A few times," Legolas replied before they went their separate ways.

When Bilbo arrived at Bag End, Dis had been released from the hospital. She along with her three boys; Thorin, Fili and Kili, were getting out of the car at Ered Luin. After feeding Myrtle, Bilbo grabbed the tin of blueberry scones he had made for the wake. A servant took the tin before Kili and Fili could grab it. "So, that is your Hobbit?" Dis asked him.

"Yes, that is my Hobbit," Thorin said.

"He's quite handsome," Dis said. "You've chosen wisely, brother. Now all you have to do is win him back." She patted him on the back before going to greet Bilbo.

The cemetery ceremony was sweet and short. The priest gave the 'Ashes to Ashes' speech before everyone put a rose on Thrain's coffin. Once that was over and Thrain was in the ground, everyone went to Ered Luin for the wake. Thorin found Gandalf in the crowd and made his way over. "Thorin, it was a beautiful ceremony," the former wizard said.

"I'll be sure to tell Dis."

"I see that she got her Middle Earth memories back," Gandalf said.

"Yes, she has. She also approves of my Hobbit," Thorin said causing Gandalf to chuckle. "When will I get my Hobbit back?"

"As I understand it, you have a date tomorrow night," Gandalf said.

"That I do, but when will our Hobbit regain his Middle Earth memories?" he asked. Gandalf sighed as he glanced over to where Bilbo was talking with Ori. "Gandalf? Will he get his memories back?"

"He will," Gandalf said.

"When?"

"Oh, save me from the stubbornness of dwarves."

"Gandalf," Thorin snapped.

"He will regain his Middle Earth memories after he solves your father's murder." Thorin sighed wondering if Bilbo would solve his father's murder.

**End of Chapter VI**


	7. The Date

**Chapter VII: The Date**

Saturday night came all too soon for Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo decided to make chicken risotto which was Thorin's favorite. It would go great with the red wine he picked out. He put a lid on the chicken before letting it simmer. He needed to change. Twenty minutes later, after doing two trips up and down the stairs to take care of the chicken, he was ready. He put one candle in the middle of the table and began to prepare the food for eating. It wasn't until the clock said seven that there was a massive knock on the door. He sighed as he got the last of the food on the table before going to the door. He opened it to reveal his former boyfriend, standing there. "You know, I just painted that door last week," he said causing Thorin to chuckle.

"Wow, you look..." Thorin started to say taking in Bilbo's appearance.

"Incredible? Handsome?"

"Sexy as hell," Thorin said.

"I'll take it," Bilbo said letting him into the cottage. "I'll take that too," he said gesturing to his coat. Thorin let him take it off and put it in the cupboard by the door. Bilbo closed the front door and watched Thorin look around.

"Still looks the same."

"Haven't changed much," Bilbo said. "You hungry?"

"Starving. What are we having?"

"Chicken risotto." Thorin let out a gorgeous sounding moan that had a chill go up Bilbo's back.

"I love your chicken risotto," Thorin said.

"That's why I made it," Bilbo said handing him a bottle of wine. "Make yourself useful."

"Yes, sir," Thorin said. He opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses of wine. Bilbo dished out the risotto and put the two plates on the table.

"Dinner is served," he announced and they sat down. Thorin took one bite of his food and nearly had an orgasm.

"Oh, God. I have missed your cooking," he said.

"You are looking a bit on the skinny side," Bilbo said. Thorin chuckled as he sipped some wine.

"Then again, you do keep coming into the store for the scones."

"Those are sinfully delicious," he said. "They should be illegal in some counties," he stated causing Bilbo to chuckle.

"Glad you like me for my cooking," he said.

"Not just for your cooking," Thorin said. Bilbo chuckled as he took a bite of chicken. "I have been miserable this past year without you, Bilbo."

"I haven't been so hot myself," Bilbo admitted. "I've missed you too," he added.

"How about we start off with a clean slate?" Thorin asked.

"A clean slate?"

"Well, you didn't know who I was when we first started dating and I didn't know you were a cop." Bilbo chuckled as Thorin clasped his hand over his. "I want you back. We can't let a four year relationship stop because your boss's boss doesn't approve. So what if you don't move up the chain."

"You're right. All I ever care about is helping people get closure. I can't think of doing anything but be a Inspector Detective." Thorin chuckled. "So, would this count as our first date on our clean slate?"

"It would," Thorin said.

After dinner, Thorin helped Bilbo with the dishes. Bilbo washed while Thorin dried. "This is nice," Thorin said.

"Doing dishes?" Bilbo asked handing him a plate.

"Just us, together." Bilbo smiled as he drained the sink and began to clean up the area. Thorin put the plate he dried into the cupboard and then spooned up against Bilbo.

"Thorin," Bilbo started to protest, but Thorin ignored him and began to kiss the former Hobbit's neck. Just as he suspected, the detective inspector was still sensitive in that area. Bilbo let out a contented sigh before moving his head to the side to allow Thorin more access. Thorin allowed himself the small victory, especially when Bilbo's hand came up to run through his hair. "We should move away from the windows," he said.

"Why?" Thorin asked before sucking in Bilbo's ear lobe. Bilbo's knees nearly gave way as Thorin's arm came around his middle.

"Because your nephews are no doubt spying on us," Bilbo said. Thorin growled in jealously and pulled Bilbo away from the window.

Kili and Fili groaned in disappointment when their uncle and his lover disappeared from their view. Then the lights switched off and all visibility was cut off.

Bilbo and Thorin continued to make out as they made their way toward Bilbo's bedroom upstairs. Bilbo groaned as they hit the door to the loo underneath the stairs. "Oh, Thorin, maybe we should slow down."

"You want to do it slow, okay," Thorin said.

"No, I meant, not do it at all tonight." Thorin felt himself slow down before stepping back.

"You want me to go?"

"No, I want you to stay. We could talk, kiss and cuddle, but I don't think we should rush into the sex again like we did when our relationship first started." Thorin moaned lengthily as he closed the gap between them. "What is it?"

"You just got all the more sexier when you said that." Bilbo chuckled before Thorin captured his mouth in a lengthy kiss. He couldn't help the moan that escaped. "We could just sleep and not do anything." Bilbo took Thorin's hand and led him upstairs. They removed clothes until they were in shirts and underwear before climbing into Bilbo's bed. "Hmm, this is nice," Thorin said once Bilbo turned the light off. The only glow was from the fireplace.

"Good night, Thorin," he said.

"Good night, love," Thorin said back.

The next morning, Bilbo came downstairs and found Thorin making him breakfast. "Morning," he said finding his way to the coffee percolator.

"Morning," Thorin said as Bilbo poured himself some coffee. "I've got pancakes and sausage coming up."

"Excellent," Bilbo said before going to sit at the table. Soon enough, Thorin had a plate of pancakes and a plate of sausages on the table. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Thorin said before kissing him. "Tuck in," They ate breakfast together before washing up the dishes. Thorin than grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

"Thank you for staying last night," Bilbo said.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay," Thorin said.

"You're welcome," the former Hobbit said. He walked Thorin to the door and opened it up for his boyfriend.

"Just so I know what to call you. Me spending the night here was us getting back together, right?" Bilbo laughed as he leaned against the door.

"It was," Bilbo said.

"So, I'll kiss my boyfriend good bye then," Thorin said and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Bilbo's lips. He heard his boyfriend moan softly before he pulled away. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Bilbo said. Thorin threw on his coat before heading down the side walk. He drew it closer to protect himself from the wind before trekking across the yard to his house. Bilbo sighed happily as he closed the door and leaned on it. "It's official, Myrtle," he said to the cat. "I'm completely bonkers for going back to him. At least the sex is amazing," he said to no one in particular. Just then his phone vibrated as he saw his partner in crime solving calling him. "Legolas, it's Sunday. My one day off," he said.

"It's about Thorin, Bilbo," Legolas said.

"What about him?"

"A buddy of mine in Organized Crime, Bard, just tipped me off. Smaug's put out a hit on Thorin."

"What?"

"Yeah. Better make sure your boyfriend's security is up to date."

**End of Chapter VII**


	8. Security Measures

**Chapter VIII: Security Measures**

Bilbo made it into the precinct in record time. It only took him twenty minutes to drive to London. He had called Dwalin and had given him the heads up on the hit. Dwalin, in true Dwalin fashion, tripled the security at Ered Luin. Legolas looked up from his computer when he saw Bilbo walk into the squad room. He glanced at his watch as his partner as he sat down. "You got here quick," he said. "I called you twenty five minutes ago. What did you do, use your lights?"

"And my sirens. What do you know?"

"I got Bard running point on the organized crime part. This hit just makes Smaug look guilty. He's going to bring Smaug down for this. Thrain's murder is enough to bring him in."

"But?"

"Smaug has disappeared," Legolas said.

"So, we have to draw him out," Bilbo said. "You know, this hit just might the thing we need."

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Call Bard. I have an idea." Legolas picked up the phone to ring up Bard. The DI from the Organized Crime Unit two floors down came up with his folder on Smaug. He wanted that rat bastard so bad. It seemed after Azog was implicated in being an employee of his, Smaug had gone into hiding as well. The crime lord dealt mostly in drugs and had recently created a high drug called 'Golden Lust'. People have already overdosed on it and died as a result. Bard wanted that drug and the crime lord responsible for it off the street. "Tell us about Smaug," Bilbo said.

"He's a hands on kind of guy. If he has a problem, he'll take care of it himself," Bard said.

"So why hire Azog to kill Thrain?" Legolas asked.

"My theory is that Azog was just the hunter. He brought Thrain to Smaug who killed him, put him on ice and for some reason, dumped his body in the river."

"Could mean Smaug is still in London," Bilbo said.

"He could be anywhere has immunity in at least ten countries, but none in England. He could have killed Thrain and put him on ice until the hype of his disappearance died down," Bard said.

"But it never really did," Legolas said.

"We made him think it did. I wasn't counting on him waiting five years for him to get rid of the body."

"So, if he wants to kill Thorin Oakenshield, he's going to do it himself, yes?" Bilbo asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bard asked.

"I want to lure Smaug out. Use Thorin as bait," Bilbo said.

"Are you nuts?" Legolas asked. "Thorin would never go for that. Will he?" Bilbo shrugged.

"You want me to do what?" Thorin asked.

"Play bait. We need to lure Smaug out. This hit could be just a diversion. He likes his kills to be up close and personal."

"Nice," Thorin said.

"If we can get him to come to you to kill you personally, we can get him on attempted murder and we also have proof he killed your father."

"So, when does this sting start?"

"Tonight too soon?" Bilbo asked and Thorin let out a sigh. "You'll be safe, Thorin, I promise. If it's just Smaug, we can handle it."

"I want Dwalin, Gloin and Oin here too," Thorin said, "and if you're right about Smaug, he'll won't come unless the whole family is here," he said. "I die, the company goes to Dis, Fili and Kili."

"He's right," Legolas said. "Smaug has to know that the whole family is here, or he won't come." Bilbo nodded.

"All right, let's do this."

Just after dusk, Bard arrived with his partner, Tauriel. "Wow," Kili exclaimed. "Would you look at her? That guy gets to look at that every day," he said as Tauriel was introduced to Bilbo and Legolas. Fili chuckled as he watched his brother fall really hard.

"You realize she was an Elf in Middle Earth."

"I know. Maybe I'll have a shot with her this time," he said causing his brother to chuckle.

The security for the night was Gloin, Dwalin and the four DIs; Bilbo, Legolas, Bard and Tauriel. Dis brought them into the living room so they could get their gear on. "According to the encrypted message Smaug sent, he knows where Thorin is now and wants him dead by the start of the morning," Bard said as they got their vests on. Everyone armed themselves and by midnight, the whole house was dark as everyone waited.

Bilbo leaned against the wall looking out the window. He kept the shot gun he chose close to him. Thorin seemed thrilled to be able to see Bilbo work. Legolas was on the other side of the room, looking out the window. "How long before he shows do you reckon?"

"Knowing Smaug, he could wait until 2 or 3 when he thinks everyone is asleep," Bard said from the front door. "T, how are things in the back?" he asked through his communicator.

"All clear so far," Tauriel answered. "Quiet as a church, which worries me." Bard sighed out as he looked at his watch. It was nearing 1 am.

"Are you sure he'll show?" Thorin asked.

"He will. I know how he thinks," Bard said.

"I've got a car coming in from the village," Legolas said getting his infrared binoculars out. The jeep coming down the street made a surprising turn into Bilbo's driveway. "He's going into Bag End," he said.

"What?" Bilbo asked. He got his own pair of binoculars and watched as Max Smaug got out of the jeep. Also with him was his right hand, Azog. "Well, we've got Smaug and Azog."

"Tauriel, keep an eye out for trouble in the back. We got two players in the front," Bard said.

"Copy that," Tauriel said. Bilbo groaned when Smaug had Azog kick in the front door.

"There goes your paint job," Legolas said.

"They better not break anything." After a while, Smaug and Azog came back outside and started walking towards the manor. Another jeep pulled up into the Ered Luin driveway and three more men got out of it. "Another jeep pulled up," Bilbo said.

"Legs, go back up Tauriel in the back," Bard said as two men went to the back. Bilbo watched Legolas head to the back before watching the new minion of Smaug put something on the window. He watched Azog do the same thing to the door before watching Smaug take some kind of remote out of his jacket.

"Bard, get away from the door!" he shouted as he grabbed Thorin to pull him away from the window. Smaug pressed a button and the windows and door exploded, knocking everyone back. He turned, pulling a gun back and walked into the manor. Bard was out cold and Smaug chuckled.

"Find the nephews and sister. I'll deal with Thorin myself," he told Azog. "Do not miss this time," he warned him.

"Yes, sir," Azog said before taking the lackey upstairs with him. Gunfire was heard in the back of the house as Legolas and Tauriel were engaged by the other three minions. Bilbo was dazed when he found himself coming to. He saw Thorin was just the same as they both slowly sat up.

"Are you all right?" Bilbo asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Just peachy," he said grabbing his shot gun and he saw Smaug in the hall. "Get behind something," he said causing Thorin to get behind the wall. He cocked his gun before standing up. "Put the gun down, Smaug," he said. He had little time to react when Smaug opened fire on him before taking cover behind the wall as Bilbo opened fire on him. The crime lord abandoned his own gun and grabbed Bard's, who was still unconscious, shot gun.

"I don't want you, Inspector, just your boyfriend," he said.

"You can't have him, Smaug," Bilbo said. He cursed when his shot gun jammed and he grabbed his hand gun. He came out from behind the couch just as Smaug raised the gun. They both fired at the same time; Bilbo missed, Smaug didn't. Despite having a vest, the shot gun pellets hit Bilbo in the arm, vest and just underneath the vest. He went down as Smaug pumped the gun.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted as Bilbo went down.

"Such devotion," Smaug said as Thorin came out from behind his wall. Bilbo was bleeding from his wounds as he tried to control it. Noise from upstairs told Thorin that Azog and the other minion found his nephews and sister. He prayed Gloin and Dwalin would keep them safe. "It's nothing personal, Thorin Oakenshield. It's just business," Smaug said. The crime lord took aim at Thorin with the shot gun, Bilbo trying to lift his wounded arm to fire. A shot rang out, but Thorin didn't feel anything. Instead, Smaug was the one bleeding and he turned to see Bard poised with his gun, bleeding from his head.

"Gotcha, you son of a bitch," he said. Smaug growled before raising his gun, prompting Bard to shoot him again, this time in the head. Smaug was dead before he hit the floor.

"Get an ambulance. Bilbo's down," Thorin said.

"We're all clear in the back," Legolas said coming into the room, turning the light on. "Bilbo!" he shouted seeing his partner down on the floor. Tauriel was already on the radio for an ambulance as Legolas began pulling off the vest. "Hold on, Bilbo," he said as he found a wound in the stomach of his partner. He immediately pressed on it to stop the bleeding. Oin came down from upstairs and started to help Legolas with the wounds.

"Hold on, love," Thorin whispered to Bilbo. "Hold on," he said again as Bilbo started to lose consciousness. The last thing Bilbo saw was Thorin's face as his eyes were over taken with dream. "Bilbo!"

**End of Chapter VIII**


	9. The Burglar Returns

Bilbo was dreaming. He was dreaming of a different life in a place called Middle Earth. He was a Hobbit on an adventure with 13 dwarfs to reclaim their homeland. He remembered saving Thorin's life on the cliff, then helping the dwarfs escape from Mirkwood. The riddle game he had with Gollum to gain the ring. Tricking the dragon, stealing the Arkenstone, Thorin banishing him before reconciling with him as he died in his arms. He had confessed his love to the King, but they couldn't save him. Then, he woke up.

He was in a hospital. He knew what the ceiling of a hospital looked like. Being a cop he was shot before and frequented hospitals. He heard beeping, indicating the machine that monitored his heart. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the shape asleep by his bed. It was Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. "Thorin?" he rasped out. His throat felt terrible.

Thorin thought he heard his name and jerked awake. When he looked to the bed, he saw Bilbo's eyes were open. "Bilbo, thank God," he said before leaning down and kissing Bilbo. "Thank God, you're all right."

"Smaug?"

"He's dead. Bard shot him in the head." Bilbo nodded before gesturing to his mouth. "Do you want some water?" When his Hobbit nodded, Thorin immediately got the water cup on Bilbo's tray and brought the straw to his lips. Bilbo took a small sip before taking another one. Thorin set the cup on the tray and kissed Bilbo's hand. "I love you so much, Bilbo. Don't you ever do that again." Bilbo chuckled before groaning in pain.

"Don't make me laugh," he said. Thorin chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "All I can say is thank God I had Oin at the house. Though, your partner Legolas seemed to be well versed in medical knowledge."

"Legolas did two years of med school before dropping out."

"Why?"

"To piss off his father and to honor his mother. She was a cop and was killed in the line of duty," Bilbo said before Thorin stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the doctor." Thorin left the room to get his doctor, who just happened to be Legolas' father, Thranduil.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Detective Inspector Baggins."

"Thanks, Doc," Bilbo said. Thranduil checked his eyes, his heart rate on the machine before looking at his chart. "So, what's the verdict, Doc?"

"You'll live," Thranduil said. "As if there were any doubt. I am one of the best surgeons in this establishment," he added causing Bilbo and Thorin to chuckle, but Bilbo grasped his side. "Yeah, your side is going to hurt for a while."

"How long was I on the table?"

"A couple of hours," Thranduil said. "How's your pain? One to ten."

"It's about five."

"Well, I'll have a nurse check on you in ten minutes," the doctor elf said as he signed off on something on the chart. "By then you'll be up to ten," he added before ducking out of the room.

"Doctor," Thorin spoke up causing Thranduil to turn around. "Thank you," he said causing the former elf king to nod his head to him before heading back to finish his rounds.

Thorin headed back to Bilbo's bed side and sat down. "Are you okay?" Bilbo asked.

"Smaug couldn't touch me," Thorin said. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Bilbo Baggins. You hear me?"

"I've been shot before. It comes with the territory of being a cop," Bilbo said. "However, you never have to worry about me launching myself at an Orc any time soon." Thorin chuckled before grabbing Bilbo's left hand which was free of an IV line, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I fear my stubbornness may have rubbed off on you," he said causing Bilbo to chuckle. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" Bilbo asked.

"Dying on you," Thorin said and Bilbo scoffed.

"It couldn't be helped. You were wounded."

"I should have said something sooner instead of... making a dying declaration."

"Don't worry about that now," Bilbo said. "We have each other and apparently we've had a four year relationship that we've just rekindled." Thorin chuckled as he kissed Bilbo's hand.

"I love you with all my heart Bilbo Baggins."

"I love you, too," Bilbo said.

"We just need to get you better." Bilbo chuckled as Thorin stroked his hand. "Why don't you get some sleep, hmm?" His Hobbit nodded before drifting off to sleep and he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Ten minutes later, a nurse arrived just as Bilbo woke up in pain. She administered the proper dosage and ten minutes later, Bilbo was sleeping pain free again.

Thorin headed down the waiting room where he knew the Company was waiting for news on their Hobbit. Fili and Kili were the first to see him and stood up from their chairs. "How's Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fili asked.

"Yes and yes. Dr. Greenleaf is a fine surgeon and Bilbo is expected to recover," Thorin said.

"Told you," Legolas said putting a magazine he was reading down. "Now that that news is out of the way, I'll head back to the station and spread the word." He grabbed his jacket and began to walk out of the waiting room, stopping at Thorin's side. "Tell Bilbo I'll come back around to check on him, on one of my father's days off," he said causing Thorin to chuckle.

"Did the stalking up in Scotland not go very well?" he asked.

"It didn't even get off. He canceled on me."

"I thought it was his idea," Ori said and Legolas shrugged, putting on his coat. He shook Thorin's hand before leaving the hospital.

"There's something you're not telling us, laddie," Balin said.

"Bilbo has his memories back," Thorin said with a smile. Kili's smile grew and he went to take off down the hall to Bilbo's room, but his uncle stopped him. "He is sleeping, Kili. You can all come back in the morning when he's rested."

The next morning, Bilbo was up and laughing with the company the first minute of visiting hours. Kili and Fili stuck to his side like glue. They had their uncle Bilbo back. At some point it got too noisy and Dr. Thranduil kicked them all out. Thorin visited every day.

First, they would go for a walk, first with Bilbo in a wheelchair pushed by Thorin and when he was strong enough, he would walk the halls with Thorin at his side. After about a month in the hospital, Bilbo was released. Thorin insisted on him staying as his London home while he recuperated, but Bilbo insisted that his cottage in the country was just as good. Which was why Thorin was now driving Bilbo home. The Hobbit was silent as the Dwarf turned onto their country road. "You okay over there, Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine," Bilbo said looking over to him. "You don't have to keep asking me questions, Thorin. I'm not going to break because you hit a bump." Thorin chuckled as he pulled into Bilbo's driveway.

"Home sweet home," he said before turning off the car. Bilbo was unbuckling his seat belt as Thorin got out of his car and headed to his side to open the door. "Take it easy," he instructed as Bilbo pulled himself out of the car. He let out a relieved sigh as Thorin put his arm around him and helped him walk up the sidewalk. Thorin used his key to open the front door and he led Bilbo into his cottage. "I had Fili and Kili taking turns feeding Myrtle," he said.

"I'll have to send them a thank you card," Bilbo said as Thorin helped him sit down on his sofa.

"I'll get your bag from the car," he said before leaving Bilbo in peace. Myrtle meowed as she jumped onto his lap. Bilbo set his head back and closed his eyes. When Thorin came back into the cottage, he found his Hobbit fast asleep with his cat on his stomach.

For the next few weeks, Bilbo healed under the watchful eyes of Thorin and Oin. He regained strength in his left arm thanks to his rehab sessions. His side healed faster than his arm. He went back to work after a full week at home, but he was restricted to desk duty.

His relationship with Thorin blossomed however, despite the chief finding out that he and Thorin had started back up again. Thorin managed to convince him other wise with the successful demonstration of Fili's new bullet proof vest. Things were looking up for Thorin and Bilbo and the rest of the company.

**End of Chapter IX**


	10. Epilouge

**Chapter X: Epilogue**

It was Bilbo's first day back on active duty. The twinge of pain in his left arm when he drew his gun was gone. It didn't hurt to run anymore. Thorin made sure of it, getting him up at five in the morning for runs. "I swear, Thorin's going to kill me," Bilbo said walking into work. Legolas looked up to see his partner sit down on his chair.

"What?"

"He's getting me up at five in the morning to go on runs and it's killing me," Bilbo said. "I'm lucky I got back on active duty. I'm so sore."

"He just wants you in tip top shape, that's all."

"For what? I'm already on active duty now," Bilbo said.

"Maybe he's making sure you're set for another kind of duty," Legolas said and Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Bilbo, I know for a fact you haven't been with anyone else since you two split up and now you are back together."

"Come on, Legolas," Bilbo said.

"Hey, you haven't gotten laid for over a year and I'm sure Thorin is just as horny as you are," Legolas said. Bilbo scoffed as Legolas gestured with his hands. "He wants you so bad, I can see it. Everyone can see it." Just then, Bilbo's phone went off with Thorin's ring tone. "Speak of the devil. Give him a kiss for me," his partner said causing Bilbo to throw a ball of paper at him. He took his phone call in a back room somewhere private.

"Hey there," Bilbo said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine," Bilbo said. "Anything new?"

"Fili's desperate for a new project now that he's finished the vest."

"We could always new squad cars."

"I'll bring the idea to him," Thorin said.

"So, where should I meet you tonight?"

"That's why I'm calling. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel on you tonight. I have to work late. Smaug's company is being taken over by a cousin of his and he's attempting to clean it up like I did with my father's. He wants a meeting and I have to prepare for it tomorrow."

"Oh, okay."

"We can do lunch," Thorin said. Bilbo looked over to see Legolas was trying to catch his attention.

"Looks like we caught a case. No can do on lunch," Bilbo said.

"I'll see you at the flat then," Thorin said.

"No, I'll just go to the cottage. Working late with you means you'll get home after midnight. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." Bilbo hung up and headed out to work.

When Bilbo pulled his car into his driveway and saw his light on, which was weird because he knew he had turned it off. He groaned getting out if his car and headed towards his house. He must be imagining things too. He could have sworn he was hearing music. He entered his cottage to find a dinner set up in his small dining room table and Thorin in his kitchen. "Hey," he said causing Thorin to turn around. "What happened to working late?"

"I lied. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. We caught a double homicide today," Bilbo said. "I could use a drink actually." Thorin chuckled as he went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch.

"A rough one?" he asked.

"A mother and her child," Bilbo said before sipping his scotch.

"Sit down and take a load off your feet, love," Thorin said before getting the food to the table. Bilbo sat down at the table with a sigh and took another sip of his scotch.

"This looks delicious," he said. "You cooked this?"

"Yes, I did."

"All by yourself?"

"Um, I may have had some help," Thorin confessed sitting down.

"I hope so because you're not known for your culinary skills," Bilbo said as Thorin dished out the food onto his plate.

"It's one of Dis' recipes and I wanted to make sure I got it right." Bilbo chuckled as he started eating.

After dinner, Bilbo found himself underneath Thorin on his couch. "So, what is the occasion?"

"It's our second five month anniversary," Thorin said.

"Already?"

"Yep. I want to mark the occasion."

"You just want to make up for the year apart." Thorin chuckled as Bilbo ran his fingers along his pants' waist band. "It's a momentous occasion though for us."

"Why?"

"It'll be the first time we make love after regaining our Middle Earth memories." They kissed softly before Thorin got up off the couch. "What?"

"We're making love on a bed then, not the sofa," Thorin said. They made it upstairs in record time where Bilbo saw that Thorin planned ahead. The fireplace was lit the bed was already turned down.

"You were hoping we were going to have sex tonight, weren't you?"

"It crossed my mind," Thorin said trapping Bilbo against the post. Bilbo didn't protest as Thorin kissed his neck. "Besides, it's been nearly 18 months since I had you last and God knows how many since Middle Earth Thorin gets to claim his Hobbit." Bilbo chuckled as Thorin began to undress him. He began to undress Thorin as well and soon, both were naked on top of the bed. "I love you Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said.

"I love you, too, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said. Thorin reached over into the side drawer and found the lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and slowly eased them into Bilbo. His Hobbit grasped his shoulders at the intrusion. "Ah, Thorin," he gasped.

"Shh, it's been a while, love," Thorin said into his ear. He pumped his fingers in and out of Bilbo, trying to stretch him without hurting him. When he thought Bilbo could handle it, he carefully eased a third finger into him. He moved his fingers further into him and Bilbo yelped out, his hips jerking up. He had just found Bilbo's sweet spot with his fingers.

"Thorin, please," Bilbo pleaded. Thorin removed his fingers and reached over to grab a condom. He wanted his Hobbit to be safe. He rolled it on before capturing Bilbo's lips in a deep passionate kiss before easing into him. Bilbo let out a gorgeous sounding moan as Thorin seated himself into him. He began to thrust into him and Bilbo moaned even more sinfully.

"Oh, baby," Thorin said before changing the angle of his thrusts. The former Hobbit moaned as he wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and the former Dwarf nearly came feeling his lover's legs around his waist. "I love you," he breathed out into Bilbo's ear and Bilbo moaned out in pleasure when Thorin's hand grasped his cock. Bilbo's arms came around his back and Bilbo's hands grasped his shoulders. He squeezed his legs around Thorin's waist and got a strangled moan from him. The bed creaked as they moved together in a rhythm that was fast and filled with pleasure.

"Thorin," Bilbo moaned.

"Are you close, love?" Thorin asked. He pulled the organ in his hand and he felt Bilbo tense up underneath him. Bilbo let out a sharp cry of ecstasy and Thorin felt his warmth shoot out onto his hand and between their stomachs. "Guess that answers that questions," he said before he thrust a few more times before he came as well. They both laid there, out of breath, as they came off their high.

"Oh, that was great," Bilbo said.

"Yeah. Wish we had done that back in Middle Earth," Thorin said. He kissed Bilbo before pulling out of him. "You know, my sister and nephews are going to be over the moon about this." Bilbo chuckled as Thorin kissed his neck.

"Yeah, they will be," Bilbo said.

"I love you," Thorin said.

"I love you, too," he said and they kissed again, but not for the last time. Thorin would make sure he would never let his Hobbit go again.

**The End**


End file.
